zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Viola Rosa
Viola Rosa, nicknamed Vi, is one of the main protagonist of the Dark Skies series. Viola is a 17 year old, female colletidae and the adoptive sister of Senka Mayumi as well as a master of Arcane theurgy. While Senka is considered the muscle of their group, Viola works as the intellect as well as a street performer in Hathor's entertainment district. As such, she has become quite famous with some of the locals as well as a variety of high profile personnel, the biggest of which is the The Fisher King, who supplies her with protection. Physical description Viola has loose and wild orange hair that goes down to her back. She is rather light weight and shorter than most colletidae and has a peach and orange colored exoskeleton. She wears a blue dress with teal lining and purple segments across it. She also wears a pair of rings on her antennas as well as necklace that serves as a hologram projector. Personality Viola is very positive and despite losing her parents at a young age, she has developed into a bright young individual with a positive outlook on the galaxy, which greatly contrasts with her adoptive sister, Senka's personality. She finds joy in bringing smiles and laughter to people around her, so much so that she has even managed to earn the support of a variety of high profile individuals around Hathor through her kindness and good deeds. Despite this, Viola is rather naive and easily trusting of strangers. Her tendency to see the good in everyone makes her easy to take advantage of, something she remains dangerously naive and oblivious to and something Senka often lectures her about. Abilities Being an expert theurgist, Viola has access to a variety of theurgy based abilities. Powers *Astral theurgy: Viola specializes in the Astral arts, allowing her to manipulate raw energy. **Arcane missiles: Viola is capable of sending out a torrent of arcane energy as missiles. **Arcane detection: Viola is capable of using her arcane knowledge to detect the pulse of living creatures. **Arcane constructs: Viola is capable of creating constructs out of arcane energy, such as tools, weapons and armor. **Arcane enhancement: Viola is capable of enhancing a person's abilities with arcane energy. **Arcane enchantment: Viola can enchant weapons and objects with arcane energy. *Enhanced endurance: Due to her long use and practice of theurgy, Viola has developed a high amount of stamina and energy in sustaining her theurgy. *Flight: Viola is capable of using her wings to fly small distances. Skills *Showmanship: being a street performer, Viola has become adept at performing in front of large crowds. *'Charm:' Because of her kind disposition and charming appearance, Viola is easily able to convince others of her ideas and opinions and even convince strangers to provide her with aid. Weaknesses *Insect physiology: Due to being a colletidae, Viola has the physiology of insect, which makes her physically weaker than most people. *Overuse of theurgy: Despite being a master at arcane theurgy, Viola is susceptible to over using abilities and as a result can tire herself out or collapse from fatigue. Equipment *Purse: Viola carries a purse with her that stores an assortment of trinkets and coins. Trivia *Viola's name is of Latin origin meaning "violet". *Rosa is also of Latin origin, meaning "rose". Category:Original Characters Category:Good Category:Dark Skies Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Colletidae